Lucky Dip
by FrogPrincess44
Summary: When Harry finds a book with the ultimate truth or dare spells, Hermione becomes flirtatious and Harry becomes a girl. I suck at summaries. Please R&R! Especially the 2nd R


Lucky Dip

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter walked towards the common room with a big, thick book in his hand.

"What's with the book?" Ron asked.

"It's not just a book," Harry said. "It's a spell book."

"I can see that." Ron said patronisingly.

"This book has dynamite spells in it." Harry said shaking it.

"What kind of dynamite spells?" Ron asked, started to get interested.

"Hopefully not ones that would get you two into trouble." Hermione said, stepping in.

"No. The sort that are a right laugh if you're up for a game of truth or dare." Harry said.

"And you got this from where exactly?" Hermione asked.

"The library." Harry shrugged.

"Oh. I heard mention of dynamite spells?" Hermione said, peering over at the book, starting to gain interest too.

"It's got the coolest spells, like there's one that makes your clothes disappear." Harry said.

"That's disgusting, yet I'm still listening." Hermione said.

"It gets better, there's one that gives you a bad hair day." Harry said.

"Not that you'd need that one." Ron said to Hermione.

Hermione frowned. "I think we should play a little game of truth or dare, tonight at ten, here in the common room." Hermione said.

"It's a dare!" Ron said.

They split and went off to their different activities.

That night, all three of them, and some invited friends sat by the fire.

"Who's first?" Harry asked.

"I volunteer Ron." Hermione said.

"OK. Ron it is!" Harry said. He waved his wand and a random number appeared. It was 57.

Harry turned to page 57. "Ron, you are sentenced to. . ." Harry read the name of the spell. "_A mad man's dance._"

"Oh god. I can see where this is going." Ron said.

"I think I should do the spell, I am the best witch here." Hermione suggested.

Everyone agreed.

Hermione cast the spell and Ron started prancing about and laughing like mad man. (Hence the name _mad man's dance_)

Everyone was hysterical. "Uh oh." Harry gulped.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't wear off until tomorrow morning." Harry said.

"These are some serious dares." Hermione said. "Do you think we should carry on?"

"I guess. I mean, it wouldn't be fair on Ron." Harry sighed.

"Really! Can I go next?" Ginny asked.

"No, you're too young." Hermione said. "I'm going next."

"OK." Harry said. He waved his wand again and the number 134 appeared.

Harry turned to page 134 and laughed.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione this dare will make you _Flirtatious_." Harry laughed.

"Oh no! Give me another one please!" Hermione begged.

"Only if you do my homework for the rest of the year." Harry said.

"You wish! Do the spell!" Hermione said.

Harry did the spell and Hermione seemed no different.

"I have to go!" she said, running off.

"OK, Neville." Harry said.

"I'm not sure if I want to-" Neville said uncertainly.

"I don't believe you have a choice." Harry said waving his wand. It was number 38.

"Neville, you have to swap bodies with someone. It's called _the ol' switcheroo._" Harry laughed.

Harry waved his wand and a name appeared. It was _Neville._

"Lucky." Harry said.

Harry waved his wand and a number appeared for him. It was the number 12.

"Oh no! Oh god no!" Harry groaned.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I have to be a girl!" Harry cried.

Hermione was back in the room. She had straight hair, painted fingernails, red lipstick and fake eyelashes. She looked at the book and waved her wand. Harry looked at himself. He was wearing a skirt.

He looked in the mirror. He was a girl. He had long eyelashes and there was something on his chest. He screamed. It was a high pitch scream, a girl's scream."I've got a uni-brow!" Harry yelped. His voice was all girly.

"Does anybody have any tweezers?" he asked.

"I do." said Hermione. "Follow me."

There were horrific shrieks coming from the girls' dormitory that night.

Harry headed back to his own dormitory were all the boys were sleeping. He crept into his bed and lay there. _This room smells of BO! _He thought.

In the morning Harry got up and smiled. Dean stood there with his shirt off and that made Harry feel odd, even though it never bothered him before.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. "And what are you doing in Harry's bed?"

Harry realised that everything probably looked a little odd.

"Um. . ." Harry said.

Ron sat up and looked to his side. Ron was shocked and stared.

"Stop staring at me, Ron!" Harry said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ron asked.

"It's me, Harry." Harry said.

"You are not Harry." Ron said.

"No, I'm Harriet." Harry said, having to think fast.

"Hi Harriet." Ron said. "Can I just ask you what you're doing in Harry's bed?"

"Long story. Remember that game of truth or dare-"

"Do you even go to this school?" Ron asked.

"I have to go." Harry said. He got up and walked out, but then his pyjama bottoms fell down because his girl body was practically a size zero.

"Oh." Harry said, blushing.


End file.
